Sweet and Spicy
by Cathain
Summary: De como a Honey comenzaron a gustarle las cosas picantes tambien.


Sweet and Spicy.

By Cathain.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Solo habían 3 cosas en su vida de las que jamás podría desprenderse. 3 cosas de las que disfrutaba plenamente.

La primera era:

Dulces.

Los dulces eran su deseo mas preciado, comer dulces le hacia feliz. Habían tantos, de todos tamaños y colores; Lo sabores eran aun mas variados que las formas.

La segunda era:

Su conejito.

Era su fiel acompañante, y su pequeño y afelpado cuerpo le reconfortaba al abrazarlo mientras dormía, también le agradaba ver como reconfortaba a las personas que se lo prestaba.

La tercera era:

La verdad es que nadie sabia de la tercera…

Takashi.

Esa era su tercer deseo. Takashi no solo como su mejor amigo e incondicional protector… Era algo más.

No pudo evitar recordar como habían comenzado a gustarle las cosas picantes.

Fue hace poco, quizás hace una semana, estaban en su casa comiendo algunos dulces, sabia que a Takashi le gustaban mucho las cosas picantes así que le había mandado a preparar una galería de bocadillos para picar. Era algo tarde, habían paseado casi todo el día con los chicos del Host Club y al final había arrastrado al mas alto a su casa, no quería estar solo.

Estaban sentados frente al TV, viendo una película cuando sintió el impulso de observar al moreno. Tomaba un pequeño bocado con sus manos y lo deslizaba dentro de su boca, saboreándolo lentamente, como si fuese uno de sus chocolates favoritos; consumía las cosas picantes con el mismo gusto que el lo hacia con lo dulce, finalmente lamió un poco los dos dedos con los que había tomado el bocado rescatando los restos de sabor que quedaban sobre ellos.

Busco con curiosidad sobre la bandeja de cosas picantes pero ya no quedaba nada allí. ¡Tenia que probar! Quería saber como podía gustarle tanto ese sabor. Se inclino sobre el sofá hacia su mejor amigo en lo que Takashi lo miro también algo extrañado por su inusual escrutinio. Sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar poso sus labios con suavidad sobre los del otro chico. Sintió el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas al igual que por las de Takashi. Sentía un vago sabor pero no era suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad, mordió el labio inferior del de cabellos negros logrando que este abriera la boca e introdujo tímidamente su lengua, saboreando finalmente y fue… Divino.

El sabor del picante en su boca se confundió con el dulce dentro de la suya, creando un nuevo sabor, uno más aditivo que el de los dulces que tanto le gustaban.

Cerró los ojos y se entrego a probar y disfrutar de ese nuevo sabor mientras noto como una mano fuerte de largos dedos se deslizaba entre sus cabellos acariciándole, atrayéndole más dentro del beso…

Y ese se había convertido en uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Takashi no sabía dulce, siempre había un sabor casi agridulce cada vez que le robaba un beso.

Hoy seria un nuevo día, encontraría un nuevo sabor dentro de aquella extensa gama de picantes y dulces. Dependiendo del dulce que comiera y de las cosas que Takashi probara todo cambiaba.

- Takashi. – susurro saboreando el nombre antes de lanzársele encima al moreno que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de música.

Los ojos negros lo observaron con cariño mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello.

Se aferro a su cuello mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y sonreía feliz. Esta vez los labios de Takashi fueron los que buscaron los suyos de forma calida y afectuosa. Se sorprendió al principio pero luego el también comenzó a compartir aquellas suaves caricias con su lengua creando otro nueva explosión sabor. Al separarse volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzando a adormilarse se acomodo sobre su pecho, decidiendo que ese era el lugar más seguro y feliz del mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Es la cosa mas dulce y empalagosa que eh escrito en mucho tiempo, no va para nada con mi estilo xD bueno perdonenme la atmosfera fluffy pero es q estoy tratando de exorcizarme al honey . Nunca me habia gustado un personaje asi, esto es nuevo para mi. Veredicto Final; Ai: 10 puntos arriba con la dulzura y Saiyi 10 puntos abajo con lo picante. No se, ya uds decidiran.


End file.
